russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC Presents Kapinoy Comedy offer laugh, gags, sketches and spoofs
July 19, 2013 Remember classic sitcoms and gag shows of IBC are CUTE (Call Us Two Entertainment), Chicks to Chicks, TODAS, Iskul Bukol and Sic O'Clock News for these shows all dominated the sitcom and gag shows genre in the 70's and 80's under the home studio of IBC Channel 13 from the competing networks. Now, The Kapinoy Network commitment to the happy comedies with more fun, more laughter, more funny, more gags, spoofs and sketches exciting with its new top-rating comedy shows from the situation comedies (sitcom) and gag shows are poineered in the comedy fans. Named as Kapinoy Comedy, the newest primetime top-rating comedy line-up on the happy Filipino comedy enjoy time with the family. Kapinoy Comedy kicks off every weeknights with a gag sitcom Petra's Panniest every weeknights at 11:00PM on IBC's PrimeTastik starring YouTube sensation Ashley Rivera aka the charater Petra Mahalimuyak, a craziest and funniest comedy sitcom packed in a one show for laugh out loud. Every Saturday nights on Treat Sabado, with a new sitcom Bidang Andrew n' Giselle at 9:00PM combines the elements of horror comedy and family-romance sitcom top-billed by comedians are Andrew E. (Andrew Sotto) and Giselle Sanchez (Giselle Soriano) with Jon Santos (Jonathan Navarro) and Sheng Belmonte (Mae de Lee) are in the main casts of the comedy sitcom on Philippine television in the Filipino family in the role horror comedy, along with Carlo Lazerna (John Revilla), Andrea del Rosario (Andres Agnes), Jade Lopez, Paolo Serrano, Isabella Gomez, Blakdyak, Rocio Obes and Pio Balbuena. Under the direction of Bert de Leon. Afterwards, viewers will surely want to the longest-running sitcom Goin' Bukol Pwede come at 9:45PM is a show-within-a-Iskul-Bukol. The situational comedy starring the comedy stars are Robi Domingo as Robi de Leon, Yam Concepcion as Yam Reyes and Maui Taylor as Chloe Concepcion, directed by Wenn V. Deramas that sitcoms are dominate in the Philippine primetime TV. Then at 10:30PM, the barkada of the star-studded longest-running comedy gag show Happy TODAS (Television's Outrageously Delightful All-Stars) continues to be a trending topic on social networking sites with gags, new sketches, segments, parodies of spoofs and the stars of gag performers as well as its topped guest performances from your favorite artist delivered by some of the best comedians in Kapinoy stars are Cristine Reyes, Young JV, Imee Hart, MM Magno, MJ Magno, Aki Torio, Kiko Ramos, Shy Carlos, Ella Cruz, Abby Bautista, Josh Padilla, Gee-Ann Abrahan, Andi Eigenmann, Joross Gamboa, Gui Comia, James Reid, Makisig Morales and Nathan Bareera that will surely make your Saturday nights as the stars of gag performers that aims to entertain and make people laugh will featuring ' Kapinoy' stars and celebrities. IBC’s Kapinoy Comedy makes comedy viewing enjoyable for the family. It's formidable programs are guaranteed happy comedy to provide the laughter, fun, gags, funny, sketches and spoofs everyone at night. Catch Petra's Panniest every weeknights at 11:00PM, every Saturdays with Bidang Andrew n' Giselle at 9:00PM, Goin' Bukol Pwede at 9:45PM and Happy TODAS at 10:30PM only on IBC. Kapinoy Ratings Game The sequestered TV station IBC-13 has been overjoyed by its primetime winners on the groundbreaking programs that have been raking in the most viewership ratings for the network. According to Kantar Media, Mega Manila Individual Ratings the Kapinoy Network has been leading in primetime setting aside P2 billion for the acquisition of new program content. The company would be spending P5 billion this year to improve the TV network's coverage and signal strength nationwide. IBC chairman Eric Canoy attributed the expected increase in the advertising revenues to the strong higher ratings of the Kapinoy hit programs are My Batang Momay, To Love Again, Safe In The Arms Of Love, Sandy's Boyfriend, Petra's Panniest, Happy TODAS, Goin' Bukol Pwede, Bidang Andrew n' Giselle, Tumbok Revolution, game shows are The Weakest Link and Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?, Born to be a Star, PBA, NBA, ONE FC, among others. The station hire more talents with talent fees and stars to strengthen its TV programming. The effort to better service and privatization the public with innovative and creative programming finally for IBC-13. Just recently, the network is number 3 behind ABS-CBN and GMA in viewership based on Kantar Media Ratings. IBC has a 30.5% audience share compared to 49.3% of ABS-CBN and 35.8% of GMA-7. Subscribers can register by texting IBC to 8888 with your Globe mobile phone in load. Online promos are also underway in the IBC-13 website, www.IBC.com.ph, where lucky site visitors get the chance to win event or program related prizes. Among the Kapinoy programs credited for the weeknight boost is the game show The Weakest Link, which also enjored a higher than Muling Buksan and Puso and Mundo Mo'y Akin. Richard Yap as Sir Chief shows as the host of the game show is proud of the results, which he said is reflective of the work he and the show's production staff has continuously into the show's highest cash prize ever won by one person in a sales promo done in a local TV game show in the country. Winning is P1 million in game show prior to P1M from Globe and IBC's Call and Text TV promo. Who Wants To be A Millionaire?, which is also every Saturday and Sunday as the top-rating and award-winning game on primetime television programming of the network, has also been credited for enticing weekend winners to tune in to the channel with host Christopher de Leon on the million-peso prize, the P5 million cash jackpot of the Call and Text TV (CATTV) promo. The reality talent search show Born to be a Star every Sunday, more viewers is the reality-talent show of the certified singing champion Anja Aguilar for the singing superstar fans. Gino Padilla, Paula Bianca, Joey Albert and Dingdong Avanzado for the panel judges of teh reality talent search contest., Still to come, watching IBC shows and joined Call and Text TV's text promo, the jackpot winner of Globe and IBC's nationwide text promo. Cash to daily and weekly winners nationwide who join the text promo by watching Kapinoy shows and answering trivia questions during commercial gaps. 'Schedule' Anime Kapinoy (Monday-Friday), the new treat of hit anime series in Japan as IBC presents Anime Kapinoy, the morning anime block with a fan and new treat of anime fans every weekdays from 8:30am to 10:00am. :08:30am Cyborg Kurochan (anime) :09:00am Kirarin (anime) :09:30am Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (anime) Have a Tanghali (Monday-Friday) :10:00am Da King FPJ (FPJ's action movies) :11:30am Showbiz Star (LIVE) (showbiz talk show) :12:00pm Cooltura (educational program) :12:30pm Lunch Break (LIVE) (noontime variety show) HapoNation (Monday-Friday), the new afternoon programming of the IBC, putting programs of primetime caliber on the afternoon block. It marks The Kapinoy Network’s 53th year of bringing the most-engaging daytime series in asianovelas from Korea and Taiwan, and children's program. The one and only home of the most watched, most talk about and most awarded teleserye and stars in the Philippines. Kapinoy Teleseryes are also invades the whole world, some of the teleserye airing on different parts of the country. :02:45pm Flower Boys Next Door (asianovela) :03:30pm Once Upon a Love (asianovela) :04:00pm KapinoyLand (flagship children's program) :04:30pm K-POP Star Hunt (reality show) (M-T-Th) PrimeTastik (Monday-Friday), the home of the top-rating Kapinoy programs in Philippine TV against the primetime block ABS-CBN's Primetime Bida and GMA's Telebabad offering different TV series of soap operas from teleserye, fantaserye, telenovela and Koreanovela, IBC-13's primetime block of television shows which is aired from 5:30pm to 11:30pm with genres of cartoons, news program, dramas (3 teleseryes, telenovela and asianovela), sports (basketball), reality show, game show and sitcom. :Modnay-Tuesday-Thursday :05:15pm Winx Club (phenomenal fairy-serye) :05:45pm My Batang Momay (fantaserye) :06:30pm Express Balita (LIVE) (flagship news program) :07:30pm To Love Again (teleserye) :08:30pm The Weakest Link (game show) :09:30pm Safe In The Arms Of Love (teleserye) :10:00pm Amor Bravio (telenovela) :10:30pm I Need Romance (asianovela) :11:00pm Petra's Panniest (gag sitcom) :Wednesday-Friday :04:30pm PBA Game 1 (LIVE) (basketball) :06:30pm Express Balita (LIVE) (flagship news program) :07:30pm PBA Game 2 (LIVE) (basketball) :09:30pm Safe In The Arms Of Love (teleserye) :10:00pm Amor Bravio (telenovela) :10:30pm I Need Romance (asianovela) :11:00pm Petra's Panniest (gag sitcom) Saturday (Treat Sabado) :11:00am The Main Event (VIVA Boxing) (boxing) :12:00pm Lunch Break (LIVE) (noontime variety show) :02:30pm NBA (live via satellite) (basketball) :05:00pm PBA (LIVE) (basketball) :07:00pm WWE Smackdown (wrestling) :07:45pm Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? (game show) :08:30pm ONE FC (MMA) :09:30pm Tumbok Revolution (horror suspense-thriller anthology) :10:15pm Goin' Bukol Pwede (sitcom) :11:00pm Happy TODAS (comedy gag show) :11:45pm Bidang Anrew n' Giselle (horror sitcom) Sunday (Linggo Saya) :10:00am Kapinoy Cinema (movies) :11:30am NBA (live via satellite) (basketball) :01:45pm It's Partytime (LIVE) (musical variety show) :03:30pm Sandy's Boyfriend (teen drama anthology) :04:30pm PBA Game 1 (LIVE) (basketball) :06:30pm PBA Game 2 (LIVE) (basketball) :08:30pm Born to be a Star (LIVE) (reality talent search) :09:45pm Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? (game show) :10:30pm Sinemaks (movies)